


The Adventure of the Robot Daughter

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Fran vs. Sherlock Holmes.





	The Adventure of the Robot Daughter

“A predictable turn of events,” Holmes declares, puffing on his pipe. “While Moriarty is a man with no morals or ethics to speak of, he is not by nature incapable of affection. You saw it for yourself in Shinjuku. When placed in situations where a bond will inevitably be forged, he takes to it with gusto.”

Ritsuka nods along. “He really liked being the ‘uncle’. It was kind of weird.”

“Of course it was. No matter what his family pretensions are, at heart he is still a despicable- ah. Hello, Fran.”

Fran is standing in the doorway, arms folded. “Stop saying bad things.”

“You know perfectly well that what I am saying is true,” Holmes replies, unruffled. The Ruler class resistance might help give him the nerve, or it might just be that Holmes has never listened to anyone giving him orders in his life. “He’s a villain to the core.”

She doesn’t look any less annoyed. “You can’t say bad things about Papa. It’s just me who can say it. You are mean.”

Ritsuka starts edging toward the opposite side of the room.

Smiling, Holmes approaches Fran to give her an extremely condescending pat on the head. “You’re very sweet to try to defend your supposed ‘papa’. Run along now.”

Fran growls. It sounds much more like her Berserker incarnation. Actually, it sounds exactly like her Berserker incarnation, and her Spirit Origin shifts to match in the blink of an eye. Whatever Moriarty did to make her a Saber, he apparently included a quick undo button.

Holmes, suddenly realizing that he’s directly in front of an angry Berserker with no class resistance and nowhere to hide, looks to his Master for help. Ritsuka just shakes their head: he brought this on himself.

* * *

“Uhh, uhh!” Explaining what happened while in Berserker form is difficult, but Fran has a trophy of war to help: Holmes’ pipe, snapped in half while she was trying to snap him in half.

Moriarty looks like he could start sparkling at any moment, out of place as it is while he works on readjusting Fran’s Spirit Origin. “My dear daughter, light of my life! You defeated the supposedly invincible Sherlock Holmes?”

She nods. Technically she only forced him to retreat, but that’s a victory in her book.

“Wonderful! Outstanding! You take after me so much. I knew I raised you well!” He didn’t raise her at all, but that’s a fact that can be glossed over. “You’ve made your Papa incredibly proud; tell me, how did you get into a fight to begin with?”

Words are hard when she’s still a Berserker, but with a few false starts, she manages: “…Mean… mean to Papa.”

Moriarty freezes for a long moment, so long she wonders if he needs rebooting. Then he hugs her as tight as a man of around fifty can manage. She has to be careful hugging back so that she doesn’t break him.

“Uh, uhh, uh…”

“I know, my girl. I love you too.”


End file.
